


Dirty robot fucker

by shippingbox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Caring, Daddy Kink, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oblivious Conor, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shower Sex, Slight wireplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, rough oral, smutty oneshots, softcore wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingbox/pseuds/shippingbox
Summary: Just one shots of our favorite boys, mostly smutty but there might be some fluff in therePeople who may have one shots are: Connor, Markus, Ralph, Hank, Kamski, Gavin, RK900, Luther, Jerry, ect..





	Dirty robot fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time in a couple years writing smut so I'm a little rusty, this is also the first time I've ever written on here

Hank was out of town for a case, and he left Sumo and Connor in your care while he was gone. Which of course you didn't mind at all, you loved dogs and Connor... Well, you had feelings for Connor so you couldn't turn the deviant away. You walked out of your room in a revealing tank top with no bra on and some shorts that rode up your thighs and showed off the bottom of your butt, you would never wear them in public or with company but you were sure the sweet android wouldn't care since he most likely had no idea how sexualized the outfit could be. Sumo was laying in the kitchen and Connor was sitting on the couch watching a movie, the look of pure curiosity on his face. You sat down next to him while looking at the TV screen to see if you knew the movie, which you did, after all, it was a classic romance movie. You look over to find Connor staring at your thighs, his fans making a soft whirring sound as they tried to cool down his body. 

"What Connor?" You said as softly as you could and turned towards him, he was probably curious about emotions or the way human anatomy is. He slowly licked his lips not looking away from your thighs, he was so interested in how soft your skin looked, all the humans he has touched had been dead or hank and both of those looked nothing like your skin. His eyes flicked up to meet yours as he moved closer to you. Without asking he put his and on your thighs, making both you and him softly gasp. Connor zones out as he begins to rub your thighs, his fingers slip into the legs of the shorts to feel the skin before he moved on to your arms. He rubbed you softly, completely taken aback by how warm and soft you were. The deviant became overwhelmed by curiosity, he out his hand at your waist, slipping his hands up your shirt to feel your skin, his hands kept traveling upwards till he accidentally ran them over your soft breasts. You gasped out and moaned, "Connor!" you said loudly bringing his attention back to you. He looked up at you, his hands still on your soft mounds, he gave them a soft squeeze as he looked into your eyes. You moaned quietly again, a bulge in Connors work pants caught your attention. Something about the way you softly moaned when he touched your soft warm body had ignited a fire in his core, and it only helped peak his curiosity. Connor had never done anything sexual with anyone though he wanted to try. 

"Y/N, may I try something?" Connor asked softly, he wanted to try the thing that humans called "eating" someone out. Your face was a pink masterpiece as you nodded looking at Connor, you couldn't feel guilty about this cause he was the one doing these things. Connor slid off the couch to kneel at your knees, his legs underneath the table, and his hands sliding up your thighs to the top of your shorts. He grabbed them and slowly pulled them down with your underwear, of course with your assistance. Connor gently spread your legs while also pulling your core closer to his face, he felt the heat radiating off of your center causing him to groan softly under his breath. He leaned forward, stopping just a few centimeters away from coming in contact with your slit, he looked up at you with his sweet chocolate eyes. He smirked slightly as he finally lurched forward and closed his mouth on you, licking up past your entrance to your clit and sucking lightly on it. This produced a loud, sharp moan from you as your hand instantly shot to his hair, gripping it tightly as you thrust upwards into his mouth.

"Oh dear lord Connor!" You moaned loudly as he thrust a finger into your core. He smiled while he had his mouth on your muff, his tongue helped process an analyzation of you. His new programming that was sent out as a patch when android laws had become a thing helped his have more humanoid senses like taste and feel and as of right now he thinks downloading that patch was the best damn thing he has ever done. He loved how warm your core was, how nice your thighs felt as the squeezed against his head as he fingered you and sucked on your clit. You began to violently shake as you came onto Connors' face, you could tell he was worried instantly. He popped up from between your legs and instantly began to do tests on you to see what the problem was.

"Y/N? Y/n are you okay..?" He asked as he looked into your half-lidded eyes, your body slumped against the couch and your mouth open. Connors' scans had come back positive, you were okay just euphoric. "Oh, I see... I made you cum" You could hear the smirk in his voice, 'That virgin robot sure is cocky' you thought smiling softly as you sat up.

"Come here Connor," You said and he smiled as he crawled up, his hips sitting snuggly against yours as he kissed you. He rocked his hips against yours slightly, the heat in his pants getting annoying. You grabbed him by his jacket and half-assedly flipped him over so that he was sitting on the couch under you. Your legs on either side of him, your bare heat against his trousers, his hands on your hip bones and your hands respectively already pulling at his belt. Both of your lips smash against each other in a heated kiss as you quickly pull his belt out of the loops, discarding it by throwing it across the room in an "in the moment" type of moment. Your kiss was breathy, wet and furious as you started to yank down his pants. Connor helped pull them down, his lips not leaving yours at any moment, and you looped your two index fingers into his boxer briefs using them to pull the underwear down enough for his dick and balls to be free. This was enough to earn an obligatory thrust from Connor at the slightest of friction that his boxers gave him, this thrust into nothing had bounced you up making you break the kiss. The horny deviant loved the way that your breasts bounced, he pulled your hips further forward so that his hard member sat between your slit. The wetness of the lubricant that your body naturally created in its state of arousal made him moan and thrust softly so that he would get himself off by the friction of just the two of you rubbing against each other. He moved one hand from your hip to grab your tank top and lift it above your breast so that he could get a better look at them. You lifted yourself earning a displeased groan from Connor, but that unhappy groan was quickly replaced with pleasure as you aligned his tip with your hole so that you could slide him into you. You slowly sat down on his dick, causing him to grab your hips and thrust into you roughly earning a pained yet pleasured moan from you. Connor looked worried and stopped moving but it was clearly hard for him not to fuck you senselessly.

"You...- Ah!- are so tight.." He practically moaned out as he tried to have some self-restraint, though Connor had wanted to just start thrusting into you so he could stop feeling so heated and horny. "Can I... please...?" He asked as his body switched to manual "breathing" so that he could try to cool his overheating body down. When he got the affirmative from you, it was like something snapped in him, he put both hands on your hips so that he could have the leverage that he needed. He began to thrust into your tight womanhood as hard as he could, the unexpected force behind every thrust sent you lurching forward and clinging to Connor's shirt. You didn't dare open your eyes because seeing him or the extraordinary sight between your legs would instantly make you cum. The android rested his head against yours, your moans making him only want to go faster, and his moans making you need to cum. 

"Connor... I'm gonna..." You moaned, arching your back so that you were leaning backward which helped him hit your sweet spot. "Oh yes! Connor... I'm going... to... ah yes... I'm gonna cu-" before you could finish what you were saying, Connor leaned forward and took your nipple in his mouth which sent you over the edge. You felt like he sucked all energy out of you, and if he moved his hands from the crook of your back then you would fall back onto the coffee table. The deviant had much more stamina than your human body could muster, so you stayed where you were trying to calm down but his continuous thrusts did not help at all due to over stimulation. You felt a tear or two slip out of your eyes, not of pain but of pleasure. Connor started to get to his edge and you could tell because he began to bite he could stop moaning; The sight had reminded of a primal animal rutting on another lesser animal. He leaned back against the couch bringing you back with him so he could continue to fuck his way to his own orgasm. You looked down at his face, he opened his eyes to look up to you as he finally came. Connor's face contorting in pleasure as he finally got his release, the sight alone could have made you cum a third time.


End file.
